


Redux (Again)

by EleanorKate



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Dorks in Love, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, One Shot, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorKate/pseuds/EleanorKate
Summary: Lucifer's been stalking her from Hell.  Chloe sees him and a conversation ensues.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Redux (Again)

It was the clink of two crystal glasses together that brought Chloe out of the daze she had been in since she walked into the penthouse. Actually, no, not the penthouse. Since the steps of the City Hall an hour ago. Carefully, she turned towards him and Lucifer was looking at her expectantly. 

“I don’t want a drink”, she whispered and she saw him pause and then nod. 

“As you wish” he replied, his voice no louder than hers, but the clunk of the glasses and the bottle back onto the bar was like a thunder clap. Cautiously instead he walked across and sat down; her on one end of the burnt orange couch and him on the other like strangers. It was like a vast wasteland had formed between them and it was growing by the second. Lucifer quickly looked at the bar again, clasping his hands together but deciding that if she was not going to drink, then he was not going to either. Even though he was gasping for a stiff drink.

Her voice broke his train of thought. “How many times Lucifer?”

He cleared his throat. “In your terms” he started hesitantly. “Once a month. I think”.

Chloe could not help the gasp that filled the air, accompanied by a shaky breath as she digested his response. She looked skywards, trying to stop the tears. “You...” she breathed shakily. “You came up to earth once a month and did not think to even come and see me?” She had suspected this was not the first time but his confirmation of it made her stomach turn. Why not? Why not come and see me?

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his head drop. She had seen him today, found him and would not let him go; dragging him back to the penthouse so they could talk. “I did think of it” he confessed. “Except I chickened out”. His shoulders slumped. Yes, that was just about the sum total of it. The Devil had been a coward but for her, he was not afraid to show it. 

“You chickened out?” Chloe exclaimed, slamming her hands on the couch, getting up and pacing towards the balcony. She spun around and looked him properly in the eye for the first time since she saw him lingering across the road from the crime scene at the back of the CVS; too slow too desirous of her to move before she uncovered him. “You chickened out?!”

Lucifer pushed his palms across his face. “Yes” he replied bluntly. “I...I came back to check on you, make sure you, Beatrice, Charlie were alright but...” Lucifer sighed but did not get up. “Every time I saw you, you were getting on, working...out with Maze, that, I felt as though I might be intruding so I...I checked you were safe and left”.

Chloe made a strangled noise. “No, Lucifer” she pleaded, her own nails stabbing painfully into the palms of her hands. “Do you not realise all I wanted to know was that you were alright??” She was trying to keep her voice level but part of her wanted to scream in frustration, the other just to fall to her knees and keep crying like she had done practically every night since he left. “I know nothing of Hell, Lucifer. My imagination...All I wanted was to just see you, talk to you, hold you even if it was for only a few minutes. I...”

“Chloe?” She was staring at the floor, looking like she was trying to control every breath that came from her lungs.

“I used to hope you might come up. Dreamt about it. Hoped you might want to see me”, she responded, her voice faltering with every word, but she was rooted to her spot by the balcony doors. “Hoping I could see you. Five minutes, just to make sure...”

“That’s just exactly why I came up” Lucifer responded. “I wanted to see you but...I didn’t want to hurt you even more. If I saw you, went away again, I wondered how much I might hurt you. I just thought I could...” He rubbed his hands over his face again, settling his elbows on his knees. “I had to know you were alright too”.

“I wasn’t alright” Chloe replied bluntly. “I’ve never been alright”. Not since you left.

“Me neither”, he responded. That was why he stayed longer each time. Five minutes here; an hour there watching like some kind of stalker as she took the urchin to school, knelt over a body, went to clubs that were not Lux. He had located the crime scene easily today, some sense inside him knowing she would be there. Standing where he thought he could not be seen by anyone but he had lingered too long, stepping out in to the open and she had spotted him. “Maybe I wanted to be found”.

Chloe’s head fell further. The second she saw him that feeling of her stomach dropping had overwhelmed her. Even approaching him, walking steadily across the road, it was as though she was in a trance; not believing he was here until he was. “I love you, Lucifer. Nothing’s changed.”

“It hasn’t?!” She shook her head and it was almost as though something released inside him. “Amenediel came to see me this time. He needed my help but I just thought I might try and find you while he was off doing what he had to do”. 

“Are you staying long?” Chloe asked. Whatever he wanted with his brother, it could wait. Maybe this was just the few minutes she wanted and next time he might just waltz up to her like the Lucifer of old. She could live with visits. It was the not knowing that was killing her.

Lucifer thought carefully, his tongue wanted to say more than he could promise. “I want to”. He ducked his head, trying to not sound as weary has he felt . “I want to, Chloe”. Every time he had come back to earth, every time was a little bit longer, just to drink her in and take back fresh memories. He heard her feet almost run across the floor and Chloe dropped to her knees before him, her hands landing on his. Lucifer looked up. “Don’t you dare ever kneel before me. Never. Get up.” He pulled her up and she sat on the couch next to him, her thigh just touching his forgetting he had just given her an order. 

“I will help you Lucifer”, she responded, winding her hands into his and hoping he believed her. “I will do whatever I can to help you”.

“I can’t leave you again. Can’t leave here again”, Lucifer replied rubbing a thumb over her knuckles. He noticed a cut on her hand. “What happened?” he asked, gently pressing on the marred skin, distracted for a moment. His imagination had been running wild too; just how much danger she was in every just from her job let alone everything else.

“Dinner the other night” she responded with half a smile. “I wasn’t concentrating and cut myself”. He saw her frown before she looked up. “It was an accident Lucifer. I was watching the television and chopping up vegetables... Something made me laugh”. It actually sounded from her tone that it was rare these days she saw any joy. He nodded carefully, not sure whether to believe her but she turned to him properly, sliding a palm across his jaw as he leant into the warmth and comfort that every cell in his body was craving. Chloe saw him close his eyes. “I meant what I said. I will do what I can to help”.

“I want to be with you, Detective” he pleaded. “Permanently. Here”.

“Then we do whatever it takes, yes?” Chloe questioned, rubbing her thumb over too long whiskers on his chin. He looked up and nodded but a silence fell between them. “Lucifer?” 

He looked up at hearing his name, watching her. She seemed different even between the crime scene and here but whatever she was about to ask, she was clearly struggling with it. Chloe breathed in and out carefully but the words were stuck in her chest. Instead all she felt were tears sting and prick at her eyes, rolling like a tide down her cheeks as he pulled her tight to him. It was like a dam had burst as they simply held onto each other letting the last six months, more for him, pore from their veins.

Five minutes, five years, five lifetimes. Anything would do.

“Lucifer?” Chloe asked, finally recovering some of her sensibilities. “Will you love me?” He looked at her confused. He loved her already and Chloe could see he didn’t catch her meaning. She suppressed a smile, cleared her throat and straightened her neck, feeling little crack give way. 

He breathed in heavily as he felt her lips just touch the corner of his mouth. “I mean...”, she started, kissing him briefly again before she stood up but he was too confuddled to react. "I..." She steeled herself, trying to think through her words, knowing she was perhaps jumping multiple steps ahead but they both knew they had lost too much of her lifetime already. "I want you to love me" she repeated, nodding towards the bed that she had slept in once in a while when she needed to feel his comfort. "In there".

"Oh" Lucifer breathed, finally catching on. "That type of me loving you". She saw a flash in his eyes of the old Lucifer; one she hoped to find again before it all went to shit. He stood up, kissing her this time, just a gentle tap of his lips against hers. It seemed almost too fragile right now to set light to the fire that he knew one day would ignite. It was too precious to be anything but gentle and she pulled him away from the couch towards the room at the side. 

Lucifer followed more than willingly to what would be the start of their destiny. Why, in Dad's name, had he not been found before?


End file.
